I'm back with a suprise!
by qaudbreed
Summary: Bella May, twin sister of Roy, comes back home after four years of traveling and now everything has changed for the twins. Both have matured and taken diffrent paths in life. Now with Bella back, and married, how will things be for them?
1. Chapter 1

**The first two and a half chapters were written out a long time ago so it's probably not that good. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

"Alex, why can't I go with you?" I ask my very muscular husband

"Bella, darling, I love you very much and I don't want you to get hurt."Alex says and I pout making him sigh.

"Fine. You may come with me, but only to Central." he takes my hand leading me to the limo

"I'll never get used to riding in this."I say getting in "So much fancier than I'm used to."

"You never told me about your family once and we've been married for two months."

"Well, I'm a twin and when we were little we were mistaken by identical twins but we're feternal. I haven't seen my brother for four years. Haven't seen my aunt either."

"I can help you find your family. My family gas the resources to do it."

"Thank you Alex." he gives me a loving kiss

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

"I'm not that beautiful!"

"Ofcourse you are!"I smile laying my head on his shoulder. He holds me my hand and we have a peaceful moment until we get to Central. We walk into the building and I thought I saw somebody I recognized, but I didn't get a good enough look.

"Colonel Mustang!" a voice calls

"Mustang?" I ask suprised

"Do you know Colonel Mustang?" Alex asks

"What is the Colonel's first name?"

"Roy."

"Roy?!"

"Bell?" a familiar voice asks

* * *

I look at the basicly exact copy of Roy

"Maes?" she asks "Maes!" she hugs me

"Bell! Long time no see!" she lets go standing next to Armstrong "Major Armstrong." I notice the golden rings on their hands causing me to laugh " or should I say ?"

"I'm ."she says holding the Major's hand

"Why don't you go see your brother? He'll probably love to see you." she nods and I smile "Follow me." Il lead them to Roy's office. I knock on the door before opening it and walk in "Roy?"

"What Hughes?" Roy asks. I glance at Ed before answering

"Someone wants to see you."

"They can wait."

"Fine then. I'll leave." Bella says

"Bell Bell?!" Roy gasps standing up. I step out from infront of his twin sister and they hug eachother. I could tell Roy was crying

"Why does that woman look like Mustang?" Ed asks

"Their twins. Don't call Bell Roy or she'll beat you with a pillow." I laugh

"That was in the Academy Maes." Bell laughs

"I remember that! I walked into our dorm and Bell Bell was hiting you with a pillow!" Roy laughs. Bell dries her brother's eyes smiling

"You going to tell him or do I have to?" I ask

"Tell me what? Roy asks raising an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well...I'm married." Bell Bell says

"Married? To who?" I ask

"Alex."she glances back at Armstrong and the last thing I remember was everyone yelling my name before everything goes black

I woke up on my couch with my twin looking worriedly at me

"What happened?" I ask holding my head

"I told you I was married to Alex and you fainted." Bell Bell explains

"When did you get married?"

"Two months ago. No kids."

"So I'm not an uncle?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, Alex and I want atleast one child."

"Me as an uncle? I can't see it."

"One of us has to hve kids and it seems like I'm the only one who can." I blush

"H-How did you know?"

"We're twins Roy."

"So you know about me and him."

"I saw the way the kid looked at you."

"What do you mean?"

"His eyes held love for you Roy."

"Love? I thought he hated me."

"Let me put it this way. He looked at you like I look at Alex."

"Wow." we look at the door to see Ed

"Roy?" he asks concern in his eyes

"I'll leave you two alone." Bell Bell says kissing my cheek "Love you Roy."

"Love you too Bell Bell." I say watching her leave. I sit up and motion for Ed to sit next to me. We sit in silence for awhile before he decides to speak

"Are you alright?" he asks

"I'm fine. You know, Bell Bell told me something." I say "It's important."

"What was it?"

"She put it this way. You look at me like she looks at Armstrong." he blushes

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mummble and he kisses me

"Let's give 'em a show." he purrs making my blush deepen

"What do you mean?"

"Just make noises like we're doing it." I grin and nod before moaning his name. Roy moans hitting the couch while I jump on the couch moaning. Bella basicly tears down the door glaring at us

"Don't you even ACT like your doing that! He's only a teenager and your in your twenties!" she yells

"Brother?" Al asks walking around her "What were those noises?"

"N-Nothing Al!" I say waving my hands infront of my face. Roy gulps and looks away

"Al, go wait with Alex please." Bella says. Al walks off and Bella sends us a death glare before slamming the door shut. Roy an I look at eachother for a few moments

"I take the blame for that one." Roy says and I smile

"For once in our relationship." I tease making him laugh

"I know! Rare huh?" I give him a quick kiss "Love you Ed." that suprised me

"Roy...?" I ask making him blink suprised

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I love you too." I kiss him again. I pull away after a few minutes smiling and he smiles at me

"Love you." we chorusmaking eachother grin and laugh


	3. Chapter 3

I was trying to calm my wife

"How did my twin turn into such a perv?!" she yells

"Now Bella, calm down." I say wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently and she sighs relaxing against me

"Sorry for yelling hun." she apologizes and I kiss her to tell her it's ok "Alex, when I was talking to Roy, after he woke up, and we got on the topic of kids."

"Oh really? What about the topic?"

"I told Roy I would like atleast one child."

"I would love children." she smiles

"Good. A father needs to love his babies." I kiss her again

"Shall we get started?" she grins and we leave to find somewhere more private

-next day-

Bella and I were in Central, Bella was talking to her brother while I was getting my work done. I would occasionaly glance up at my wife and she would smile back. I look back at my work and when I glance back up Bella and Roy were gone. I blink confused

"They took off somewhere. Bell didn't look to good." Hughes says not looking up from his work and I look at the door worried.

"Do you think it could be food poisoning?" I ask. Bell Bell shakes her head no before spitting out the mouth wash. I look at my sister concered "Do you think...?"

"No. This was our first." she says. I nod and we walk back to my office. Bell Bell sits next to Armstrong seemingly calming the large gaint. I sit back at my desk sending her the look of 'we need to talk' and she nods.

* * *

"Bell Bell, we need to talk to Madame Christmas." I say

"Heh?" she asks and I sigh

"Our aunt."

"Oh ok. Why though?"

"I've seen pictures of things."

"Wow. Things huh?"

"Just come on."

* * *

"Will Auntie Chris remember me? It's been a long time since we've talked."

"Don't worry. She raised us remember?" I nod and after abit we make it to Auntie Chris's...place of bisness. A few of the ladies greet us outside and gush over how I look saying things like 'If you cut your hair short you two would look identical!', 'It's been to long Bell!', 'Is that a ring?!', 'You're married?!', etc.

"It's nice to see you all again and yes I'm married." I say smiling

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we need to see Madame Christmas." Roy says pulling me into the building and, as I always remembered, Auntie Chris was by the bar. I hid behind my twin as he walks up to her

"Auntie Chris?" he asks

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Auntie asks "I don't have any new information for you."

"Can't a guy visit his loving aunt who raised him and his sister?"

"For all the information I could gather I can't get a damn thing on Bella May."

"Check the papers Auntie Chris. My wedding was big news." I say stepping out from behind Roy "Long time no see Auntie Chris." my aunt smiles

"So you finally decided to come back." she says and I smile

"Family ties hold me here and so does my husband."

"You used to say you'd never get married. So, who changed your tune?"

"Alexander Louis Armstrong."

"A member of the Armstrong family, eh? You married into money sweetheart."

"I could careless about the money Auntie Chris. Alex is an amazing husband and there's never a dull moment." my twin makes a face so I step on his foot and smirk at him as he glares at me. Auntie Chris laughs

"You two will never change will you?"

"Nope." we chorus grinning. She shakes her head and we sit down to talk about everything though I suspect Auntie would fire off questions about my marraige and what I've been doing the years I've been gone.


End file.
